No One Ever Wins
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Sakura and the team go out on an Anbu level mission, things go fine- bad guy loses and good guys win- but what happens when Sakura discovers that she's pregnant on the mission and her boyfriend Sasuke finds out? Also includes violence and drama :
1. She Found Out

Don't own Naruto; Please enjoy the story

_Italics means inner thoughts _

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura were all on an Anbu level mission to seek and destroy a man by the name of Kyon. Kyon was a cruel man who destroyed many small villages and would do anything to be on the top of the list for "world's best killer." Kakashi and Shikamaru's part of the group was to come up with the ideal strategy, while Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji would take out the man by Kakashi and Shikamaru's order. Sakura was there for immediate medical attention.<p>

Right now, Sakura was in the small hotel room waiting for the team to return. Kakashi and Shikamaru thought it would be best if Sakura waited for them to come back in case there was medical attention needed when they returned; they were deep within the mining village. After all, a medic is essential for a team to survive.

So, that was what she was doing. She didn't really mind waiting at the hotel because she wasn't feeling well ever since the team had left for the mission three days ago. Oh how she missed her boys. Especially Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for three years ever since he came back once Naruto saved him. At first, Sakura never thought she could love him like she did back then, but once the group started hanging out again, the fire was rekindled.

Sasuke felt it too that day when their eyes connected and something burned inside of them, beckoning them to be together. Now, here Sakura was alone in the hotel room dying to find out the answer to her question.

It was sitting on the sink small, plastic, and taking forever to give Sakura her answer. The dinger that she had borrowed from the kitchen staff, binged in completion. She turned over the test slowly, debating with herself.

_Oh shit! _Sakura exclaimed inside her head, this is really bad. _Oh no! I'm pregnant and on an Anbu level mission and my team mates are missing. _"I really want this baby, more than anything, but I think you have the worst timing in the world." She rubbed her stomach gently, smiling down as fear filled her.

This was bad…really bad. If Sasuke found out on this mission that she was pregnant, he would hate her!

_Oh Kami-sama! If Sasuke finds out he'll leave me for sure! He'll hate me and never want this child with me. He'll think I'm reckless enough to even put our child in danger. _Sakura was breathing heavily through her nose trying to keep the tears in. _He'll hate me…_

BOOM! The small village started to explode! Some of Kyon's men escaped from Kakashi and Shikamaru's barriers around the village and were destroying the village. Sakura placed a small seal across her stomach in order to protect her baby as much as possible, before jumping out the window.

* * *

><p>Please Review! :) Enjoy Reading!<p> 


	2. They All Found Out

**Continuation :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sakura leaped and dodged around Kyon's men, silently breaking their necks as she went along. Not many of the men stood a chance against her considering her stealth and fighting techniques increased to lethal levels.<p>

A few chased her into a caved area where she could hear more shouts and the clanking of metal against metal.

This must have been where the main battle was. "This is where you will all die!" Sakura did not recognize the voice, so she assumed it was Kyon. His voice was rapidly shaking; most likely due to exhaustion…or getting his ass kicked by her entire team.

"Please Kami-sama, keep Sasuke and my team safe" she whispered quietly, heading away from the men chasing her and towards the main battle grounds.

When she entered the opening crevasse of the cave, she ended up on a ledge able to have a 'birds-eye-view' of the battle. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Kyon while Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji were fighting off the Kyon's men around them.

None of her team mates seemed to be severely injured and seemed to be winning the battle so far. Once the last of the men were killed, a few spiral cuts and spins from Naruto and Sasuke, and Kyon was on his knees with two swords deep in his chest.

Good, he won't last long now. Sakura inwardly sighed happy no harm came to Sasuke or her team mates.

"He he he" Kyon looked triumphantly up at Naruto and Sasuke while the others gathered around him. "Looks like even if I die *cough* I can still win."

"What the hell are you taking about?" Naruto said angrily.

"Even I can sense it from here" Kyon said, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sense what?" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Now that you took away my life *cough* my men will take her life *cough* and your child's life" Kyon pointed up at Sakura on the ledge looking down at them, laughing maniacally; collapsing to his death.

All of them yanked their heads at Sakura's direction, shock etched onto their faces. Sasuke looked more angry then shocked.

Sakura could hear men running towards her direction; she had to get out of there. The jump was too far down (100 meters) without her getting hurt. She had to run back and dodge those men.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled out her name anger etched into his voice.

Tears were dripping down her face, and she ran in the direction she had come.

* * *

><p>Please review if you enjoy! :D<p> 


	3. Black Out 1

**Dont Own Naruto, Please enjoy reading though!**

* * *

><p>Oh God! No Sakura! Not my Sakura! Sasuke was panicking trying to hold onto his emotions that were slowly slipping out of his façade.<p>

"Sasuke! We need to get up that cliff and save Sakura!" Naruto yelled out, his voice echoing in the cave. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar, lifting him to his face "We need to save Sakura and your child you idiot!" Naruto bellowed into his face.

Sasuke reactivated his sharingan running towards the ledge of the cave, climbing up; his team not too far behind him.

Sakura was running through the cave, almost blindly. Suddenly the voices of Kyon's men were growing louder until she had to strategically kill them from the ceiling.

"You better run girl, because if we don't kill you, I'm sure your boyfriend will" the first one said. "Ya, besides who would care about a pathetic little girl like you anyway" the second one said. "Leave and never return girl; he never cared, he will never care!" The third laughed maniacally. Three of the men were running in her direction, she slit two of the threes throats. But the third stabbed her below the rib cage.

It was a slightly longer battle with the third man, Sakura getting cut everywhere, before she slammed the man's head into the cave wall. She yelled out in anger at the trouble he caused her when she was trying to escape from her boyfriend and friends.

Sasuke and the team heard her yell, picking up speed. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out, worry tracing his voice.

Sakura heard her team running towards her, but her inner kept telling her to run. How could she not? Sasuke probably hated her now and was going to make it official in front of everyone; he didn't care.

He never cared did he? Sakura cried, holding her stomach protectively, running into the forest. She slipped and slid trying to make it back to the leaf village before rumors could spread; she was covered in mud and leaves (they were only a few hours away from the village).

"Where do you think she's going?" Naruto yelled out to Kakashi. They were jumping through the forest trying to find Sakura, now that their mission was over.

"I have a feeling I know where she's going" Kakashi said.

"She's going back to the village" Sasuke yelled out at them, "where else would she go? There are no other villages around here." All of them nodded in agreement, not wanting to anger the Uchiha more. They could all see the sadness and worry etched into his face; the worry of losing the only person he loved, carrying his child.

Sakura entered her and Sasuke's apartment, ripping the clothes off of the hangers and out of the drawers; stuffing them into her suitcase. Sakura's presence was made to the Hokage considering she is to be informed of when teams are back from missions.

Tsunade, worried about her dear apprentice, walked to her and Sasuke's apartment to check up on her.

Sakura heard a knock on the door, but ignored it; destined to leave her memories behind. Tsunade, getting impatient (not caring if Sakura and Sasuke were doing it she just wanted to make sure her darling pupil was ok) ripped open the door, shocked.

Sakura was dripping in mud, blood, and leaves, crying. She yanked her head in the direction of the door shocked to find her sensei standing in it.

"Sakura, dear, what are you doing?" She was rushing towards her pupil about to help her with her wounds. Sakura held her hand up, silently ordering her to stop.

"I didn't do it on purpose…I didn't know until it was too late." Sakura whispered quietly tears streaming down her mud stained face.

"Didn't know what?" Tsunade whispered, inching towards her pupil, worried she might actually run away. "Are the others alright?"

"Yes" Sakura whispered, stuffing her suitcase slowly. "What didn't you know Sakura?" Tsunade asked carefully, hoping Sakura would tell her.

Sakura looked up at her sensei, noticing the worry and caring she felt for her student. She was breaking then running to the woman she considered more of a mother than her own(her own mother already dead years ago).

"Oh Tsunade!" Sakura cried brokenly, running to her sensei's open arms. "What happened Sakura? Why are you like this?" Tsunade asked brushing the twigs out of Sakura's hair with her fingers.

Sakura cried, trying to tell the woman, but wasn't understood through the muffles. Tsunade took her head off her shoulder and lead her to the bed, sitting her down. "Speak clearly, please Sakura." Tsunade whispered, holding her hand.

"I-I found out that I was pr-pregnant on the mission!" Sakura blurted out trying not to break fully at the sentence.

"What!" Tsunade yelled yanking Sakura to her feet. "Your covered with blood! Are you injured? How did they react? How did they find out? I'll kill that Sasuke-bastard if he hurt you like this!" Sakura was just numb, and her world was slightly spinning (figuratively and literally).

Sakura slowly told her story to Tsunade, not really explaining how she received her wounds, hoping Tsunade would understand.

"Oh Sakura…" Tsunade's voice failed her, she didn't know what to tell her pupil to comfort her; only Sasuke could do that.

"Tsunade!" Sakura yelped "If I stay people will see me as-as a reckless, and horrible person for trying to k-kill this baby and going on the mission to do it. People will call me so many things, and this child will have to live with so many p-people hating it because of what I did. It won't have a f-father, nor friends or family to love it besides myself. This baby will end up broken and alone…like me." Sakura slid onto her knees, cradling the suitcase to her chest.

"Don't tell me that's, why…" Tsunade whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled. "I'm leaving before Sasuke tells me to…I'm beating him to the punch line! I will make a new life for me and this baby! Even if I have to sacrifice everything for this baby…" Sakura began crying again feeling the pain slowly creeping on her; the darkness growing.

"Sakura, please! Sasuke loves you more than anything! If you leave like this, he will have no family! Do you really believe he would want that? Please wait for him! If you just tell people what happened they would believe that it was just an accident! That you would never put the baby into harm's way. Not only will I need and miss you, but what about your friends? Do you think that they deserve to find out that their friend left, without telling them anything? At least have closure before you go!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

Sakura shook her head angrily too stubborn to listen to her sensei's words. Sakura stumbled to the window blindly, due to her tears. Tsunade wasn't about to let her go; she would chase her down if he had to. Where is Sasuke when you need him Tsunade thought angrily.

Sakura was about to jump out the window in her wounded state. "No Sakura!" Tsunade yelled angrily rushing towards her pupil.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled eyes growing wide at the sight before him. Sakura turned too suddenly, about to jump out the window, shocked. She blacked out not remember two startled voices yelling out her name.

* * *

><p>Please review wonderous fans! :P<p> 


	4. Black Out 2

**Some people wish they own Naruto...and I'm one of them :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to warmth against her closed eyes. She could feel a bright light, beckoning her to open her eyelids. Slowly, ever so slowly, did she open them. She could feel the grains of sand in the corner of her eyes and she tried to brush them away. She felt a tug on her arm after the grains were gone to notice a wire going into her arm.<p>

Her surroundings became clearer as she concentrated harder.

A beeping sound…two beeping sounds? White walls, ceiling, and bed? Sakura groaned as the realization hit her, as well as a growing pain.

How the hell did I end up in the hospital? Wasn't I trying to run away? Sakura's memories started to resurface, finally coming to the assumption that she fainted.

How long have I been in here? Sakura could feel her tears building as she rubbed her stomach gently to realize that they're was bandages below her hospital gown. She quickly lifted the gown with numb fingers praying her baby was alive. She could feel a small bump, but wasn't sure whether her child was still alive.

She looked around the room to see if she could find a medical chart, and luckily, someone had left it on the night stand by her.

Haruno, Sakura

Age: 24

Medication types: oxycodone/opiod

Time: 4 days (May 30-June 3)

Patient is pregnant. Severe trauma below the costal region as well as several cuts on both left and right arms. Several bruises found along upper back and cervical region. Patient is stable, as well as the fetus.

Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief, happy her baby wasn't hurt. Suddenly she heard a gasp by the door, and a nurse had walked in, shocked. Sakura was looking at her strangely; it wasn't an abnormal thing for her to be awake…was it?

The nurse left the room as quickly as she had come leaving Sakura to her own thoughts.

What do I do now? Sakura thought morosely closing her eyes. It's not like Sasuke cares about me. If he does it's probably just about the baby. After all, that was his goal even at a young age. I guess I would just be considered his baby machine.

She heard the door to her room burst open, too tired to open her eyes again at the noise.

"I thought you said she was awake Maja!" It was Tsunade's voice.

She must be yelling at that nurse who came in here earlier.

"You idiot! Don't come get us like that unless you're sure!"

That sounds like Sasuke Sakura felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes hoping it wouldn't give her away. It was too late though. The heart monitor picked up a few 'beeps' due to her increased heart rate at Sasuke's voice.

She could feel their eyes on her.

Oh please let me look believable for sleeping Sakura prayed hard trying to control her heartbeat.

"Sakura…love?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura could feel the heart monitor pick up again at his voice.

God damnit Sasuke! I love you so much, that my heart beats out of control just to the sound of your voice. Why do you sound so caring towards me? Don't you hate me?

"Sakura…it's me love…its Sasuke." Sakura could feel his breath on her cheek and his unusually warm hand, encase hers'.

Oh no! Tears started to escape her closed eyes silently.

"No, no baby its ok…" Sasuke gently brushed strands of hair out of her face and the tears off of her cheeks. "It's ok…please don't cry…please" Sasuke's voice broke at the end, almost strained.

He sounds so hurt…does he really care about me…or is it just about the baby?

"Sasuke, what she told me back at the apartment…she thinks you hate her. She thinks you hate her because she was pregnant on a mission and she didn't tell you. She doesn't want you to think she tried to put your child in danger on purpose…" Tsunade's voice was soft then, almost distant.

Please Sasuke, don't hate me. Sakura was about to break then, about to yell out and cry at the entire situation.

"God damnit Sakura, whatever those men said to you, it isn't true. I love you! I will always love you and I will never stop loving you. A baby doesn't change that. I know that you put a seal on your stomach for the baby! I know tried to protect it! I want to have this baby with you more than anything, but my love for your will never be out weighted. You are not some baby machine to me! God damnit, Please believe me…please."

Sakura could feel Sasuke's head on her shoulder and something wet touch her neck.

H-he's crying…he's crying for me…he really does love me…he really does.

Sakura was about to leap out of the bed and tackle her Sasuke to the floor, but the pain below her ribs intensified by 10 causing her to convulse, startling Sasuke.

She gasped loudly at the pain, the beeping intensified, and she could no longer feel Sasuke near her. She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain.

"Get out of the way! Bring the nurses in here Maja!" Tsunade's voice was loud and commanding; it was hurting her ears which wasn't helping the pain.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was yelling out her name, whom was being held back by Kakashi and Naruto who were stopping him from getting in the nurses way.

Please Sasuke, don't leave me!

"Sakura!" Sasuke was trying to get close to his Sakura again, but is proving difficult due to Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed out opening her eyes a crack to see Sasuke's strained face. Their eyes connected, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Please continue reading if you would like to see what will happen...in the next chapter :D<p> 


	5. A Clear Wake Up Call

**Continuation of the continuation :]... i think**

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

When Sakura woke next, she could hear arguing; distant arguing. Sakura opened her eyes a crack to see what was causing all of the noise.

Her vision became clear enough for her to notice that she had been moved to a different room. The room was fairly larger, with a window to her right. There was an extra machine in the room. She touched her stomach gently and realized that new bandages were added thickly around her torso; enough for it to look strangely under her hospital gown.

"God damnit Tsunade! Tell me what's wrong with her!" Sasuke's voice was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Listen to me Uchiha! The wound below her rib cage is lethal! Any loud noises or sudden movement from pain can cause her wound to deepen and her heart beat to go out of control! I can't allow you to see her because it seems that even your voice affects her!" Tsunade huffed angrily at the boy, feeling pity on him.

"Please Tsunade sama…" Sasuke's voice was very soft now, "let me see her…please." Tsunade rubbed her head tiredly not sure what to do.

"Not one sound Uchiha…if there is even one beat out of place from her heart, you won't get to see her again! Understand?" Tsunade glared at the boy again hoping he wouldn't hurt Sakura again.

Sasuke bowed his head respectfully wanting nothing more than to hold his Sakura close to him again.

Sakura heard a door open and close quietly as well as soft footsteps were making their way to her. She heard something being lifted on the floor, and placed near here. "Sakura…love" Sasuke's voice was so quiet Sakura wasn't sure she even heard him.

Sasuke glanced up at the heart monitor to make sure that it wasn't doing anything abnormal. Happy that it wasn't, he slowly placed his head into her neck line, breathing in her scent, delicately holding her hand.

Sakura didn't know whether she should open her eyes or not to reveal that she was awake.

While I might as well get closure like Tsunade said…before I leave…if I leave. Sakura breathed in mentally ready for the yelling match with her boyfriend. She opened her heavy eyelids, getting lighter every time she blinked. When she looked down, Sasuke looked worse than what she felt.

He looked tired, beaten, sad, and heartbroken. Oh how he looked heartbroken. Sakura wanted to smooth at the sorrow in his face, to smooth over his tear stained cheeks, to smooth and fix his breaking heart.

Sakura sighed, breathing in Sasuke's scent to accidently whisper "I love you" into his hairline. Sakura closed her eyes gently remember his scent only to have the body next to her bolt up.

"S-Sakura…?" Sasuke whispered gently, placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Right…now or never…now or never

Sakura slowly tried to open her eyes to see that beautiful face she knew would be looking down at her. And there it was. Staring down at her with a slight heartbroken curiosity etched into its beautiful features.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered the name, never feeling so good when she said it. "Is-is it really you?"

"Yes Sakura! Yes it's me" Sasuke said broken, a small smile making its way onto his face as he reached for her hand again.

Sakura wanted to say that it was ok, that she believed that he loved her, that he really wanted this baby with her, to be the family he had always dreamed of. That he needed and wanted her more than anything. That he loved her.

But she didn't, instead she started crying causing the heart monitor to beep loudly at the response. "Oh no no baby it's ok it's ok." Sasuke was trying to hush Sakura's cries so that he wouldn't get kicked out; never able to see his Sakura.

"Please baby please. If you aren't quiet they'll kick me out an I won't be able to see you. I always want to see and be with you. Please baby please…sshhhh" He jumped on the bed holding Sakura close rubbing her back gently.

Sakura tried to quiet her cries, but could only get her voice to be silent. He tears were still streaming down her delicate face. A few hiccups were heard by Sasuke, hoping that was the OK for him to pull her away so that he could look at her face. But her hands were clawed into his shirt, afraid he would disappear. Sasuke lifted up her face to his, wiping the still streaming tears down her face, away.

He kissed her suddenly, passionately, pushing all the emotion he could into the kiss. How much she had worried him and caused him to panic. Sakura pushed him away from him and his enchanting lips to look at him heartbrokenly.

Both of them looked at each other seriously, both broken and emotionally beaten.

"Sasuke"

"Sakura"

Both looked at each other because they said their names at the same time. But before Sakura could rebuttal and push Sasuke over the edge in depression, he placed his finger gently on her lips.

"Please Sakura, listen to what I have to say first." Sakura closed her eyes slowly sighing in defeat knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

"First of" Sakura waited for the words of hatred to hit her like a shuriken "I love you." Sakura opened her eyes wider in shock. "I know you didn't mean to put our child in danger like that. Tsunade-sama says that you found out on the mission, so it couldn't be helped. I understand that. I don't hate you nor do I think you're that reckless. The only thing that drove me insane that day was that you left the safety of the hotel! I didn't understand as to why you even ended up in the cave, but when Kyon asshole (that was his nickname to them) said you were pregnant and not going to make it out alive; I thought I would lose my new family with my new wife." Sakura stared at him shocked.

"W-wife?" Sakura asked too stunned to make much of a comment.

"Ya…" Sasuke whispered quietly. "After…after the mission I was going to ask you to marry me…with this."

He reached into his pocket to reveal a gold ring with a rather large diamond in the middle surrounded by weaves of gold.

"It was my mothers'… I wanted you to have it because you're the only person I can trust and want to be with. Whatever those men said to you…whatever your doubts are… I will always love you, and that will never change."

Sakura looked up at him as he placed the ring on her finger, never breaking eye contact with each other. Sakura looked down at her hand, watching the diamond gleam in the moonlight.

"S-sasuke…" Sakura said gently, afraid she might cry again.

"Yes, love?" Sasuke said running his hands through Sakura's hair.

"Please just…just hold me" Sakura laid her head gently onto Sasuke's chest. He held her tightly keeping her in place.

* * *

><p>Please review if you are enjoying emensly! - no idea if thats spelled right...sorry<p> 


	6. Fiance d

**Allright this is my last chapter for the night so let me know if you like it?**

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Sakura awoke the next morning to an exhausted Sasuke nuzzling into hair, sleeping. Sakura smiled up at him, happier, until she noticed the ring on her finger remembering last night. She looked at it at every angle getting happier…until she felt something touching her abdomen.

Sakura looked down to notice that Sasuke and her ended up spooning each other and that he was now cradling her lower torso gently in his hand. Sakura blushed knowing Sasuke cared more about her and this baby than anything.

She wanted to cry, and she did, happier than ever.

(line)

Sasuke woke up to a crying Sakura, startled thinking that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

"S-sakura…I'm sorry. If you don't want to be married to me than just say so." Sasuke looked down bitterly at her hand waiting for her to take off the ring.

"Who said I don't want to be married to the man I love?" Sakura asked gently looking at Sasuke slowly." She kissed him fully, trying to shove her happiness into him so that it could spread and make him happy again.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I was just so happy…I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Sasuke." Sakura looked down at her hand again not sure what his reaction would be.

She heard him sigh causing a spot on her head to become suddenly warm. "It's OK Sakura-chan. Just…just don't do it again. You gave me a heart attack when I saw you about to walk out of my life forever. I don't think I can ever get rid of that image with you covered in blood and mud, with a suitcase, about to jump out the window away from me…forever."

"I was just so scared that you would hate me…that you would hate this child…that this child would have to deal with our mistakes more than any other."

"There is no need to be scared anymore because I will always love you and this baby" Sasuke whispered gently into Sakura's ear.

"And I will always love you Sasuke-kun" She kissed him gently against his forehead "and this baby." Sakura took Sasuke's hand then and placed it on her stomach knowing full well he was conscience now.

Sasuke, shocked, looked down at where he had placed her hand bursting into a glowing smile (even if it wasn't as big as Naruto's but pretty close to it).

Sasuke gently began rubbing Sakura's stomach aware of the bandages before he frowned slightly.

"Don't think what I know you're thinking about" Sakura said kindly lifting Sasuke's face to hers'.

"But I –" Sasuke never finished though when Sakura kissed him passionately silencing his words.

"It's not your fault, nor will it ever be your fault. It couldn't be helped and that's that." Sakura said with finality to her words.

Sasuke sighed knowing he wouldn't win this one. Suddenly, Sakura's stomach gurgled in hunger causing Sakura to blush and Sasuke to chuckle.

"I'm kind of hungry myself, would you like anything?" Sakura giggled nodding her head realizing that wasn't such a great move when she got light headed. Sasuke looked at her worried until Sakura waved her hand in an 'I'm fine' motion before he nodded in satisfactory and left to get some food from the hospital's cafeteria.

Sakura sighed in happiness as her stomach gurgled again and she touched her stomach gently.

Tsunade came in then worry etched into her face until she saw Sakura with a small smile of happiness; the cloud of sadness lifted away from her head.

"Sakura! What happened? Are you OK? Where did Sasuke go?" Tsunade asked in a rush. Sakura sighed happily telling her most of what happened last night and the beautiful ring on her finger.

"This is wonderful Sakura! To tell the truth you two make such a wonderful couple. I couldn't bare you being so unhappy." Tsunade said happily.

"Thank you shishou" Sakura's stomach gurgled again making Sakura's side ache.

"Sakura I need to check your side alright?" Sakura nodded her head in understanding hoping she would be OK.

"Sakura…do you still plan on leaving? Like what you said to me that night?" Tsunade asked gently.

"No…I don't think I could ever really leave this place…or my Sasuke." Sakura said gently. Tsunade just nodded, concentrating.

"Is she alright Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke came back with a full tray of food with whatever he could grab it looked like.

"How many times must I tell you not to 'clean-out' the cafeteria! I don't care if it's Kami-sama himself, there are other patients in this hospital you know." Tsunade huffed.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her setting the tray down on the night stand repeating his question.

"It seems the blade was stabbed into Sakura at a rather odd angle…but what I can determine…she should be fine, just no excessive movements." Tsunade said double checking the wound.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Sasuke said gently looking at Sakura softly who was now blushing up at him.

"And that means SEX Uchiha!" Tsunade said bluntly causing the blush on Sakura to grow at a rapid pace and Sasuke to have a slight tint to his cheeks.

Tsunade got up, waved goodbye and left the newly fiancé-d couple together. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura placing most of the tray's weight onto his lap handing her easy to eat food. Sakura chewed softly into her macaroni as Sasuke bit into a roast beef sandwich. The gurgling in Sakura's stomach started to die down once Sasuke handed her some more food.

"Um…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said through a mouth full of a cheese and bacon filled omlet.

"Hm?" Sasuke hummed through his bag of potato chips.

"Did you get injured on the mission to? Cause I know I wasn't there to help with anyone's injuries."

"I didn't receive any deadly injuries, nor did anyone else, especially with Tsunade around. In fact you got the worst, as strange as that is."

Sakura sighed in relief finishing her lunch with Sasuke. Both took a nap together before they were interrupted by their team and friends shuffling into the room. All she could hear was Sasuke's soft voice talking to someone, or a whole lot of someones.

She could make out several voices for all she knew. Naruto was a definant, him trying to be quiet was almost impossible. Then there was Kakashi, who she thought sounded like Iruka, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Hinata, and Ino.

What they were all doing there, she didn't have a clue.

"So is she alright?"

"I can't believe you asked her to marry you!"

"Is she terribly injured?"

"Has she had anything to eat today?"

"Is the baby OK?"

She wasn't sure who was asking what, but she could definitely tell Sasuke's answers.

"As far as I know, Tsunade says she is alright, but I would like Sakura to take a looked at the medical chart to see what she determines. Hopefully she'll give me some more light on the matter.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to reveal all her friends looking at the couple worriedly.

"Sakura" Ino said gently. "You're finally awake billboard brow. You gave us quiet a scare!" Ino smiled down at her longtime friend.

Sakura felt someone shuffle her hair and looked up to notice Kakashi with a crinkled black eye starring down at her.

"You guys aren't injured are you? I know I wasn't able to heal you like Shika-san planned…"

All of them glared at her for worrying about them instead of herself but sighed knowing they couldn't win this time.

"Tsunade said such a large number of people aren't allowed into your room at the same time, so we snuck in" Iruka said proudly. He normally didn't break rules.

"We must be going through before we get caught." Kakashi butted in knowing full well how angry Tsunade can get.

All of them nodded in agreement saying their goodbyes one at a time. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji decided to go get something to eat together. Neji, Hinata, and Naruto left together as well to go for a walk.

Iruka and Kakashi were the last to leave (hand in hand I might add sorry for all you non- kakashixiruka fans)

Sakura sighed tiredly as did Sasuke.

"Sorry, but they really wanted to see you…you know how they are." Sasuke looked awkwardly sorry for a moment but decided not to care about it for long.

"Let's just go to sleep before this week gets any crazier. Agreed?" Sakura looked up happily at Sasuke. The both spooned together, Sasuke gently rubbing Sakura's stomach, before both fell asleep, happy once again.

* * *

><p>If you would like a continuation of this story...just review and let me know ok? Have a good night and sleep tight peeps! :D<p> 


	7. Nice Day for a Walk?

**Ok my wonderful fans, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Sakura blinked once, then twice, and then three times. Yup, Sasuke definitely wasn't next to her. Sakura didn't know how long she had fallen asleep for, but she wondered how long Sasuke had been gone. She had been in the hospital now for over a week.<p>

_Where is Sasuke-kun? I wanna go for a walk!_ Sakura said grumpily.

_Sometimes I wish he would tell me where he's going when he knows he's going to be gone for a few hours. _Sakura thought grumpier.

She slowly got up only to realize that she was still attached to a few machines. She took away the wire that attached to her baby causing a long 'beeping' sound to occur. Then she unhooked the wire from her finger causing her heart monitor to go in a long 'beeping' lapse. She slowly got off of the bed and pulled on her pair of shorts below her hospital gown. (I'm sure no one would want to walk around "open" in a hospital gown hahaha).

Sakura really wanted to go for a walk but her walking wasn't coordinated yet. She had to hang on to the doorframe in order to even make it out of the door.

_Some nice crisp air out of this stuffy hospital will make me feel a whole lot better. _

Sakura stumbled down the hallway and rounded the corner heading for the beautiful garden in the back of the hospital. It was there for long term patients to enjoy.

At Sakura's Hospital Room (15 Seconds After She Left- she has a door at the end of the hall)

Four nurses were running down the hallway towards Haruno, Sakura's room in udder haste.

"What's going on Maja?" Nurse Tora asked running alongside her as well as two other nurses.

"Sakura's heart monitor read no heart beats for the last 15 seconds. She could be dead…" Maja sounded as if she was about to cry…too bad Sasuke heard her.

Maja and the nurses just past the main office where Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were walking in from lunch together. They were also helping him pick out a beautiful house that Sasuke and Sakura could live in together.

"W-what…" They all said in unison before running after the nurses.

The nurses slammed through the doorway stopping, shocked at the sight before them. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled shoving his way through the frozen nurses.

All seven of them stood there dumbfounded not sure what to do.

"What Shikamaru said about nurses making people disappear in the hospital was true!" Naruto screeched hands in his hair.

"Shut it dobe! Where the hell is Sakura, Maja?" Sasuke yelled, rather loudly into her ear.

"How the hell should I know? She isn't even supposed to be up and about like this! In fact Tsunade-sama clearly stated that the wound below her ribcage would cause her to be completely immobile for most of her pregnancy."

"I know what she said Maja but that doesn't explain where she is!" Sasuke said bitterly remembering Tsunade's words.

That's when the nurses and team 7 went on a search for Sakura. All of them split up around the hospital. Sasuke ran out to the back of the hospital (coincidence? I think not ;)) while Kakashi, Naruto, and the other nurses searched the other floors.

Out in the Garden

_I miss my Sasuke-kun. _Sakura thought sadly. She was walking on the stepping stones which lead to a small koi pond.

_It's been about three and a half now and so much has already happened. _

"What am I going to do? I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't want to move or change much of his life for me…I'm sure…" Sakura was currently talking to a squirrel.

Sakura rubbed her stomach gently not sure if she wanted to sit in the shade of the tree (she might not be able to get back up). She placed her hand on the damp bark of the tree preparing to sit down when … WHOOSH!

Her hand slipped from the bark and she was heading for the koi pond. She screamed loudly clutching onto her stomach.

One…Two…Three seconds. No water… no drowning…no suffocating and losing her baby.

"You should really be more careful, I don't want to lose you." Sakura looked up to find herself in the arms of her fiancé.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura was stunned to see him

"Where have you been mister?" Sakura jabbed his finger gently into his chest smiling up at him.

"Hn. You'll see… later." Sasuke said smirking down at a very confused Sakura kissing her forehead gently.

She couldn't recognize the strange light in Sasuke's eyes, but decided to ignore it. Sasuke and Sakura kept kissing each other gently on the lips with every door they passed. (Good thing Sakura's room wasn't too far away).

Sasuke was carrying Sakura bridal style back to her room, with a group of panting nurses and panting Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura smiled awkwardly and waved to them vigorously. Sasuke gently placed Sakura back onto her bed while the nurses reconnected her wires; scolding her to never do that again because she honestly gave everyone a heart attack.

"Is my darling pupil still alive!" Tsunade slammed through the doorway ripping Naruto away from the other side of Sakura's bed.

Tsunade sighed at the awkward smiled placed on her student's lips.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade asked angrily at the nurses.

"That's quite interesting actually" Sasuke said smugly. Tsunade glared at the boy with curiosity.

"She went for a walk in the garden" Sasuke said gently playing with Sakura's fingers.

"W-what? But that's not possible" Tsunade said disbelievingly.

"I know" Sasuke whispered silently.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura said, confused. Everyone looked awkward, then embarrassed for not telling Sakura.

"What!" Sakura said angrily.

"Listen, Sakura. I told everyone not to tell you what your current condition was because of the state you're in…" Tsunade said.

"W-what are you talking about? What condition?" Sakura asked, fear stringing her voice.

"She said that the wound through your rib cage caused no damage to the baby…but mostly to you." Sasuke said almost bitterly.

"That jutsu protected the baby perfectly, but directed the blade at an even weirder angle. It hit a part of your spine, Sakura." Tsunade said, eyes dropping to the floor as well as everyone else's.

"She said you wouldn't be able to move for most of your pregnancy. The chances of you living through the childbirth would be 10% at most…" Sasuke said, horror etched into his voice.

"B-but" Sakura was stunned to say the least.

"But seeing you walking around as easily as you did is a miracle by far! This brings up your changes of living substantially!" Tsunade exclaimed happily. Too bad Sakura didn't look happy at all.

"And when exactly were you people going to tell me this!" Sakura exclaimed angrily making everyone jump. "Weeks or days before the baby was born? Or how about after I'm dead and you're talking to a corpse!" Sakura yelled.

"Never" Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura's eyes grew large. "Get out. All of you get out!" Sakura said angrily.

"Sakura I need to check your-" Tsunade began.

"I said get out!" Sakura screeched making them all scramble to the door and Sasuke to jerk his head up.

"I'm not leaving Sakura" Sasuke said stubbornly.

"I said leave Sasuke" Sakura said just as stubbornly.

"Make me." Sasuke said smugly. Sakura glared at him, even if she couldn't win this one, she wasn't about to admit defeat.

"Don't tempt me Uchiha" Sakura said darkly. Sasuke's eyes widened before he released Sakura's hand to join his friends out in the hallway.

Sasuke groaned in anger sliding down the front of the closed door while everyone watched him slump to the ground.

"Don't worry teme… I'm sure she'll realize that you did it to protect her." Naruto said gently lifting him up by his arm.

"Do you think so dobe?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto nodded his head gently leading him to the cafeteria, Kakashi not too far behind.

The nurses headed off while Tsunade stood at the door, glaring an imaginary hole through it.

_Can't you see we did this to protect your heart? _Tsunade thought angrily. She gave one last weary glance before heading back to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Please review you wonderful people!<p> 


	8. Secrets,What can you do?

**And Here's yet another chapter! I shall be making more tomorrow if you all like :)**

* * *

><p>God how stupid can I be? Sakura thought glumly. I should have realized that there was more wrong with me considering how long I've been in here and how the wound below my rib cage hasn't fully healed yet.<p>

Sakura realized that she didn't allow Tsunade to take a look at her wound and so she decided to do it herself. She slowly unwound her bandages (they were still clean) and saw how horrible the wound really was.

It was a 45 downward angle. She felt her back guessing where the scratch in her spine would be. She found it though when it was painful to touch a part of her back.

The wound was trickling out blood at a slow pace causing Sakura to wonder how she could fix herself. Then an idea came to her. She had another medical strip that she created herself for extremely haggard wounds.

She searched for her pouch in the room and discovered it lying in a drower of the night stand. She placed a strip on the front of her wound as well as the painful spot on her back. She re-wound the clean bandages around the medical strips activating them.

She could feel the pain disappearing and the trickle of blood was slowing to a stop through her bandages. She sighed in relief as her medical strips were working. She hadn't told Tsunade about them until she was 100% sure that they would work. (and it does FYI)

I suppose I was a little cruel to Sasuke-kun and everyone else. I guess they were just worried about me and didn't want me to freak out…like I did.

I should really apologize, I don't think they would like it if I got out of bed again. Sakura sighed sadly wishing she had never run away from Sasuke like she did back in the cave.

I'm sure he's getting tired of always having to put up with my emotions.

"Maybe I shouldn't even have this baby" Sakura told herself quietly. "I'd just ruin your life too." Sakura began to cry silently wishing Sasuke would hold her again lovingly.

She felt a dip in her bed and her head shot up to find a smiling Sasuke looking down at her holding her by his side.

"Don't cry love, its not good for the baby…or your health." Sasuke said soothingly.

Both sat silently not sure what to say. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sakura… I just didn't want you to be upset and-"

"It's my fault Sasuke" she placed her finger on his lips silencing him "if I hadn't run away from you then, then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament. If I wasn't such a reckless idiot that day then I could have saved the baby from not having a mother and from you not having a wi-" Sasuke silenced her with his lips pressing away her depressing thoughts.

"You're with me again and that's all that matters! Just promise me you won't ever leave me like that again."

"You know I can't do that Sasuke-kun" his eyes widened "not while I'm pregnant I mean…and you can't honestly say that you won't ever leave me either. We both know why. We are ninja after all." Sasuke sighed in defeat at Sakura's words but wasn't about to admit defeat this time either.

He pressed his lips against hers again roughly. He swiped his tongue across her lip asking for entrance into her warmth. She granted him the access letting him massage her tongue and gently kissed her at the corner of her mouth and down her neck.

She sighed as he released her neck with a warm pop. Both looked at each other lovingly as Sasuke gently touched her stomach.

"Wh-what is this?" Sasuke rubbed the part of her stomach a little higher feeling a weird amount of chakra position there.

"Well you see Sasuke-kun, I have these-" Sakura was unable to finish her explanation then because, "Alright Sakura that's it! We didn't tell you because we were worried about your emotional status and-" Tsunade paused to see Sasuke cuddled up to Sakura with a confused face due to her entrance.

"Oh…well I just need to check Sakura's wound now…" Tsunade said scuttling over to Sakura with a slight tint to her cheeks.

"What the?" Tsunade said confused unwinding her wounds. Both Sasuke and Tsunade were looking at the medical strips curiously. Then both looked up at Sakura confused and Sasuke was beyond worried. Sakura had a guilty look on her face.

"Well…what I was trying to tell you before Sasuke was that I created these medical strips a long time ago for deadly wounds like what I have and so…I just wanted to help was all" Sakura said bashfully.

Sasuke grabbed her face forcefully crashing her lips into his while Tsunade smiled down at her witty apprentice.

"Allright you two loverbirds, I still have to check Sakura's wound. Sakura I need you to take these off ok?" Sakura nodded releasing the two medical strips revealing an almost fully healed wound. It was a red cut but almost perfectly healed by now. Sasuke touched it gently causing Sakura to grab his hand. "It's still tender Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered into his ear. Sasuke began to nuzzle into Sakura's neck like a cat.

Tsunade sighed annoyed trying to check Sakura's side while Sasuke's wondering hands were getting in her way. She just shook her head glad the wound was almost fully healed and left the couple (or Sakura) to Sasuke's wandering hands.

_She can definently go home tomorrow _Tsunade thought happily. _I dont want them to bother my other patients due to their "noise making" _Tsunade blushed as she was making her way back to the Hokage tower to eat a late dinner with Jariya.

"Hey Sasuke-kuuun, I got an idea since it's almost 10 P.M." Sasuke looked at her strangely before she started whispering naughty things into his reddening ear.

Sasuke of course was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoy! Let me know if you would like some more:)<p> 


	9. Blushes All Around

Another chapter for my wonderful fans!

* * *

><p>Sakura heard a scream when she woke up the next morning to see a nurse running out of the room. Oh ya…she was naked because of Sasuke last night.<p>

_How embarrassing, Sasuke had better have a good reason for leaving me like this. _Sakura mulled over the thought before slowly and carefully getting out of bed to put on her clothes.

She was pulling on her shirt, which was proving to be a difficult task at the moment when two arms wrapped around her helping her pull down the shirt.

She felt a soft kiss on her neck which proved to belong to her adorable fiancé.

"Hey" he whispered into her neck. He turned her around to face him, secretly worried but not letting any emotion slip his façade.

Too bad Sakura could tell when he was emotional or not know matter what he did.

"I'm all right Sasuke-kun" she smoothed out the front of his shirt feeling his chest ripple under her fingers. She smiled up at him happily making him raise an eyebrow in question.

He brushed it off as Sakura being Sakura.

"And where did you go mister?" Sakura said pouting cutely up at him.

"I went to fill out the endless amount of hospital paperwork so we would just be able to leave." Sasuke said bored yet annoyed at the work.

Sakura giggled up at him kissing him on his cheek causing a red tint to form. "I don't think the nurses can stand me in the hospital anymore" Sakura said blushing causing Sasuke to lift his eyebrow in question again while beckoning her to explain.

"Um…they came in while I was still naked" Sakura blushed.

"So?" Sasuke was unabashed and unconcerned to Sakura's embarrassment.

"So? Then I guess to stop my embarrassment means no sex for you again if you care nothing about my naked body in front of other people, _mister_!" Sakura pushed Sasuke away playfully before briskly walking out the door with Sasuke right behind her.

AHHH! Sakura screeched as she was picked up bridal style and held closely by Sasuke.

"I'm sure I can persuade you" Sasuke said a bit too cheekily. Once they passed the main office, Sasuke noticing several blushes from the nurses (knowing perfectly well as to why) and left as quickly as he could, relaxing at the fresh course of air in his lungs.

"I won't let anyone see you like that again" Sasuke whispered into her ear "you're all mine" Sakura could hear the possessive smirk in his voice.

When they passed the left turn needed to go back to their apartment and walked on several blocks more, did Sasuke place Sakura down on her feet again and blindfolded her.

"What ARE you doing Sasuke?" Sakura's hand was out for protection while Sasuke was leading her to who knows where.

"All right love, take off the blindfold" Sasuke whispered into her ear holding her hand gently in his hand. They had walked for about ten minutes more before he said this.

With Sakura's free hand she tugged the blindfold away to reveal her dream house that she mentioned only in passing to Sasuke; if she recalled.

It was two stories tall, peach colored with long paned windows on the first and second floor. There was a large cherry blossom tree next to a balcony. Oak front doors and a cobblestone pathway leading up to it. Beautiful green grass surrounded the house.

She couldn't wait to see the inside if it was as beautiful as the outside. Sakura knew long ago that Sasuke wouldn't ever want to live in a place like the Uchiha complex due to the horrible memories that would resurface. It was safer, in his opinion, to live in a place that caused comfort-ness to Sakura. He wouldn't have those horrible memories when she was around to replace them with wonderful and beautiful ones.

Sasuke was waiting patiently for her response hoping she would like it. He had hoped that when she mentioned it, in passing of course, that it would be what she had always imagined. After all, she deserved so much more than this considering she saved whatever was left of his darkening heart.

"Sasuke-kun, this-this is….so wonderful!" She sounded so awed at the moment that it caused Sasuke's cheeks to tint in embarrassment.

"Come on" Sasuke said quietly tugging her hand, leading her to the inside of the house.

Sakura gasped at the staircase in front of the door way as well as the living room to her left, and the kitchen to her right. She would have to explore the house later because what she wanted to do was to thank Sasuke _properly._

"I know some of the furnishings are kind of dark, but I think it'll grow on you if –" Sakura jumped him at the moment kissing him feverishly causing Sasuke to grab her ass to keep her from falling (considering she wrapped her legs around his waist).

"I suppose the beginning of the tour will start at the bedroom" Sasuke chuckled suddenly groaning as Sakura nipped at his neck. She giggled at the sound he made causing him to squeeze her ass aggressively. She moaned into his neck as he clicked the door to the bedroom closed with his foot.

**4 Months More**

Sakura was in the fifth month of her pregnancy feeling a bit uncomfortable to tell Sasuke what she was craving. The day she did have her first real craving, Sasuke laughed at her. It took him almost the full night to get her to forgive him.

After that she refused to tell him what she craved for unless it was entirely necessary. This upset Sasuke to a point because he wanted to know what to give her in order to make her happy.

He knew Sakura wouldn't give up so easily on the matter, so he decided to tell her that he would like to her what she was craving, even if he laughed.

She just nodded making him sigh until one day she threw down her fork for her eggs and toast. This caused Sasuke to look up at her questionably making her blush.

"I-I want…watermelon" Sakura's blush darkened noticing Sasuke's eyebrow had risen again. Suddenly Sasuke ran out of the house in the blink of an eye causing Sakura to worry. She sighed cleaning up Sasuke's empty plate as well as her unfinished one. She rubbed her tummy hungrily; the craving for watermelon was increasing.

20 minutes later there was a slam to the front door and Sasuke ran back into the kitchen expertly chopping the watermelon into squares. He placed them into the bowl with a soft smile and handed them to Sakura.

Sakura's smile increased tenfold when she grabbed the bowl and dug into it ravenously. When she was done, Sasuke just smiled kindly at her playing with a lock of her hair. She kissed him gently on the cheek smiling lovingly at him.

"If you're craving it, then the baby is. And I would do anything for you and the baby…anything." Sasuke said gently touching her stomach gently. Sakura began to laugh causing Sasuke to blush.

OUCH! Sakura cried painfully clutching onto her side causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in horror.

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok? What happened?" Sasuke's words tumbled over each other, fear filling him.

"The- the baby moved" Sakura whispered, amazed.

"W-what?" Sasuke said, not sure he heard correctly.

"Here! Feel!" Sakura took her hand grabbing Sasuke's, and placed it on her stomach to where she though the baby would kick next.

Sasuke waited patiently, almost awkwardly until he felt a bump against his hand. His eyes widened a fraction and he started to cover his hands in every place of her stomach, the smile glued onto his face.

In the next two months they got married. Tsunade gave them the blessing and Sakura no longer became a Haruno, but an Uchiha. Neither had been happier until Sasuke, was sent on an Anbu level mission. It was a need to know bases, so Sakura only knew the basics of the mission.

She hated him having to go on dangerous missions when she was so far along in her pregnancy. He hated it even more knowing he wouldn't be there to protect her; but most of all not being around her.

Sasuke had left last night, to Sakura's dismay, leaving only his pillow behind for her to secretly snuggle with. He had been gone for almost another month, having the promise from both Sasuke and Tsunade that he would be back before her due date.

Sakura sighed sadly wishing her Sasuke would return. Not many came to visit her considering most of her friends were either busy with work or were on the mission with Sasuke.

She was mostly alone except for her baby which kept her most of the company with its constant kicking.

**On the Mission **

"It was all fake! How could I have fallen for it!" Sasuke said angrily running as fast as he could back to the Leaf Village.

Kyon's men decided to get the most valuable ninjas out of the village and away from Sakura to finalize the wish of Kyon: to kill the woman the Uchiha most cared about. After all, Sasuke's brother decided to kill his own brother. If he couldn't kill the Uchiha, then he would do anything to kill the women he loved and his heir.

"We aren't going to make it back in time!" Neji yelled out among the trees.

"Yes we will!" Naruto yelled back.

* * *

><p>Review please!:D<p> 


	10. Shattered

**Back at the Beautiful House**

I really miss your daddy little one. I hope he's happy having a baby girl. Sakura smiled gently down at her protruding stomach only to have it nudge her hand in return.

Sakura decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret from Sasuke. This in turn has caused her to be very careful with her words and to only buy neutral colors and stuffed animals for the baby. This in turn, has caused Sasuke to go insane with curiosity.

Sakura had to laugh at his antics when he tried to get the answer out of her buy any means necessary…any means necessary.

Suddenly, the lights in the kitchen went out, and the entire house went black.

Sakura, shocked grabbed a knife from the drawer holding it close to her chest, protectively crouching (as best as she could) to protect the baby. She could here three or four pairs of footsteps circling the house.

One of the chakra signatures she had recognized. The man from the cave whom she knocked out by slamming his head into the wall.

Shit! I thought I killed that asshole! Sakura thought desperately trying to remember what that man Kyon had said. He said that he would kill the woman and her child by any means necessary that he meant it; even in death.

Sakura inched her way to the back door, silently unlocking it. She jarred it open a crack to peer outside, seeing no one. She slowly inched her way out the door as silently as she could, until a kunai shot by her cutting the same side in which her previous injury below the ribcage was located.

"We meet again, little girl" It was the same man from the cave.

"I owe you one for knocking my head in a while back. In other words, paybacks a bitch isn't it?" Sakura gasped.

Good thing she always kept explosive tags around the house.

BANG!

Sakura ran into the woods, and out of sight. The only thing left in the house of her presence, was a piece of her clothing, stabbed with a kunai, attached to the doorframe; blood dripped from the piece of cloth.

The man who had previously been in the fight with Sakura was partially blown to pieces, coughing bits of his lungs up (he hadn't expected that). The other men ran after Sakura, intent on killing her.

Sasuke, most of the Anbu squad, and Tsunade slammed through the door only to realize that half of the kitchen area was blown apart. Anbu searched the rest of the house while Sasuke and the rest went towards the kitchen area.

"S-sasuke, this is Sakura's" Kakashi took the kunai out of the door to hold a bloodied piece of torn clothing in his hand. Sasuke could feel tears in his eyes and tried to suppress it with anger. He herd faint coughing in the corner of the kitchen and ran to the man sitting, and dying.

"Where the hell is she!" Sasuke yelled slamming his head into kitchen wall.

"She's dead *cough* and if not, my men will kill her soon" he maniacally laughed, wheezing out blood. "You're too late. You can never save her. Your life will soon end…you will never have your family." He slid to the floor, dead.

Sasuke slammed him against the wall in anger.

"No…NO!" Sasuke said, tears escaping his eyes. He ran out the door, and into the forest, praying that for once, he was not too late.

Sakura lay in the forest. She could no longer feel her toes, only the thudding of her heart which rang into her ears.

"Leave her, she's dead anyway." One of the men said. She couldn't hear clearly though. Everything was becoming fuzzy. She felt a herself give a hoarse scream only to have the men laugh at her.

"It seems our actions have caused her to go into labor." One of the men chuckled.

"It seems the child will be born to a dying mother, and therefore, die itself." The others nodded in completing their mission, leaving Sakura to die with her soon to be born child.

Sakura coughed and felt something wet; she presumed it was blood. It tasted like copper or iron. She couldn't really tell now.

I'm sorry Sasuke…I guess I wasn't fit enough to protect our child. I guess I can't stop your heart from breaking…I-I'm so sorry Sasuke. Please don't hate me.

She could sense noise coming closer to her but didn't care at the moment. She was alone again; lost. She started to cry at the realization that she could do nothing to even save her baby. To give Sasuke something for the broken life he had had before.

Please forgive me. I will never stop loving you… Sakura could feel the blackness swallowing her up; she was slowly fading. Only her name could be heard. But she had already let the blackness swallow her whole.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, holding her close to his body; he rocked against her. Tears streamed from his eyes in horror. The men previously surrounding her had been torn apart. When he found her, when he saw her falling in to the blackness, he fell in agony.

"We must move her in order for her and the baby to live" Tsunade yelled out. All of them ran as fast as they could to the hospital, Tsunade trying to medicate the purposely reopened wound below her ribcage.

The 10% chance of her living, was back again. Was it a smaller percentage this time? A smaller chance for her life to begin?

She was cut everywhere; the baby was ready to come out.

Sasuke already believed that she was gone, his life…was gone.

Sasuke was rocking the balls of his feet, back and forth. Side to side. He would sniff his noise, hating the sound. Hating the weakness and sorrow that filled him. He sat in that very chair for the last 16 hours. Waiting. Waiting until Tsunade came out to give him the grieving news.

If he looked around himself, he could see how everyone else was too; torn up by this. Iruka and Kakashi were going to be the child's godfathers, Ino and Hinata would be the godmothers, while everyone else was considered an uncle or an aunt to the child. They all were ready to happily except the child like a family member. But no one was ready for this.

If no one was around him, if Naruto and Kakashi weren't sitting next to him rubbing his back trying to soothe him, he would have balled.

But he couldn't even do that. The realization was too real, too possible.

Am I so unlucky to have this kind of life? Sasuke thought bitterly.

It's not fair… it's not even god damn fair! Sasuke mentally broke his emotional façade feeling his heart beat thud in his ears.

There were always more nurses walking into the operating room then there were walking out.

"Life is never fair…is it?" Sasuke asked brokenly, not looking up from his entwined hands.

Naruto only rubbed his back more, not sure what to say. What could anyone say?

* * *

><p>Poor poor Sasuke! Read to find out more! Dont forget to review! :)<p> 


	11. Operation?

**Inside the Operating Room**

"She's going in and out Tsunade!" The nurses kept hustling about trying to get the baby out while keeping the mother alive.

"I know god damnit! Sakura! Don't let this get you!" Tsunade kept yelling onto deaf ears of her beloved student.

"She's gone Tsunade! She's gone…" Half of the nurses started to cry as did the others who were cutting the umbilical cord from the baby.

"Don't let this beat you Sakura" Tsunade whispered into her ear, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't let this beat you."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to women crying around her. She felt no pain, only confusion.

Why is shishou crying? Her thoughts were cloudy.

Only one sentence came out of Sakura's mouth before she fell into blackness again.

"M' sorry, Sasu- u ke, I umplugged…wire again…" All the nurses gasped in shock that indeed, the heart monitor wire leading to Sakura had somehow been unplugged by the hustle.

All the nurses cried in joy praying to Kami-sama that she would live to at least see her baby.

"Get the child to the maternity ward! We'll need all the room we can to get Sakura back in order again!" Tsunade yelled throughout the operating room

Sakura was being treated carefully by at least half of the hospital staff.

"Maja…I need you tell Sasuke…" Tsunade whispered quietly.

Maja nodded in understanding leaving the operating room with tears still streaming down her face.

Everyone was looking everywhere except for the operating room. Once Sasuke saw something white standing close to his shoes (considering he was gazing absent mindedly at the floor) did he look up.

"Maja…" he whispered quietly noticing the stream of tears down her face.

"The-the baby is in the maternity ward if you would like to see…" Maja choked on her own words trying not to cry in happiness. Sasuke took it as depression as he only nodded.

He slowly waked down the hallway with Maja behind him as well as some of his friends. Maja didn't point out which one was his. He didn't want her to. He wanted to find his child on his own.

He looked down row after row of sleeping and turning babies until his eyes landed on a puff of dark black hair. He paused for a moment trying to see the babies face. The baby somehow could sense someone looking at her, and opened her eyes to her father. Beautiful green eyes.

"Congratulations Uchiha-san…you have a beautiful baby girl." Maja whispered as more tears of joy slipped down her cheeks.

Sasuke gingerly touched the glass with his hand as his baby girl gave a very small smile to him.

Sasuke broke, silently crying. He couldn't hold on.

"S-Sakura" He whispered. How many times had he said her names? How many times had he held her face, her hands, her body against him. How many times had he gotten lost into the depths of her eyes?

Oh how he was breaking against his will.

Sasuke slid to the floor, onto his knees as his friends could only watch. Tears started to sting into their eyes. They didn't want to break too.

"Sasuke…Sakura is strong, even to the end she will always be strong." Sasuke's body shook at her voice. "Tsunade is still with her, she is still with us Sasuke. She will always be strong…for you." Maja rubbed his back gently as he looked at her with questioning eyes. Daring her to lie to him about Sakura.

Maja frustrated her brows, while wearing a small smile against her lips. "The last thing she said before she blacked out…do you know what she said?" She knew he wouldn't know of course, but he shook his head nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I unplugged the wire again." Maja began to laugh through her sobs. Sasuke choked on his own tears, praying for the happiness he once had to return. Everyone listened intently not sure what to do, or what to believe.

Maja picked Sasuke up by the arm again leading him back to his previous seat. She bowed low to the people that surrounded her before she left to assist Tsunade.

Sasuke breathed deeply through his nose, placing his head into his hands, remembering his daughters face. Naruto and Kakashi resumed rubbing Sasuke's back in comfort. They all prayed then, for Sakura's life to continue.

It was bright. There was a beeping sound. It was annoying. Sakura could feel the stiffness in her limbs as she tried to sit up. Trying to move something. Sakura decided on working out the fuzziness in her eyes. She tried to reach up to brush the sand out of her eyes. This was a task in of itself considering she didn't know how thick of a wire/wires were running through her body.

Her fingers were numb; she guessed it was from all the medication. Once she finally rubbed her eyes, tension caused her arm to fall back to her side in exhaustion. She looked around the room and noticed that her stomach was small again.

Oh god! Is my baby ok? Is Sasuke ok? She was able to slide the hand on her side up and over her stomach. Tears began to slip out of her eyes in horror of losing her baby.

Tsunade had just left the room ten minutes ago talking to the mob outside her door.

"How is she Tsunade?" Kakashi spoke softly to the Hokage. She had just finished signing paperwork outside Sakura's door quietly while everyone bored their eyes into her.

Tsunade glanced up to notice that everyone was staring at her with unemotional expressions. No one knew what to expect, but deeply hoped that the worse couldn't be realized.

"She's stable at the moment, but I don't know when she'll wake up." Sasuke was happy for a moment unable to believe this was actual happening. Maybe his life wasn't over after all. He slid by Tsunade and went through the door.

When he went through the door, his back was turned away from the lover of his life. He took an unsteady breathe turning. His eyes widened a fraction at the sight he saw. He couldn't tell whether or not she was awake, but she was crying and holding her now flat stomach.

"S-Sakura" Sasuke whispered. Sakura didn't hear him though. Her vision was slowly fading back again.

So tired…Are you OK my baby girl? Sakura thought sadly. "Sakura, the baby is ok" Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura opened her eyes tiredly seeing a blurry Sasuke in her vision.

"M, so sorry, Sasu- ke" Sakura mumbled.

"No, no sweetheart its ok" Sasuke whispered holding her hand.

"I…pulled the w-ir-e" Sakura grumbled before slipping into slumber.

"As long as you're still alive and with me…you can pull that wire out of you as much as you want." Sasuke whispered into his now unconscious Sakura.

He kissed Sakura on her damp forehead whispering "Our child is waiting for you. She looks just like you sweetheart. I thought I lost you…you're the strongest woman I have ever met you know." He bit his lip in frustration, "You promised to never leave me…you know." He kissed her gently on the lips then, "I love you."

* * *

><p>How sweet! Sorry i know the characters are a little...well maybe a lot OOC but...you know...mushy endings and all. I kind of fall for them myself ;)<p> 


	12. I'd Like To Win

Why is there always that stupid beeping sound when I wake up Sakura thought annoyed. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal that it was almost dawn.

If I can recall that … time… Sasuke-kun said the baby was all right…right? Sakura slowly turned her head in the direction of the doorway which was apparently being opened by the love of her life at the moment.

When he caught eyesight with her, he ran as quickly as he could to her grabbing her hand and stroking the side of her face gently.

"Are-are you really awake?" Sasuke asked gently looking for what Sakura thought was the fog in her eyes; but Sakura never saw him so clearly.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She sounded confused as if she wasn't sure as to what to expect.

"Yes, love?" Sasuke held her face gently in his hand.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, I –" But she was silent by the gentle press of his lips against hers.

"No. I'm sorry. I could have stopped those men from –" Sasuke's lips were still only millimeters away from her own when she kissed Sasuke then.

"Let's not talk about the past anymore…let's just worry about the future we're going to have with our child…our new family." Sakura whispered against his lips. He nodded his head. He carefully nuzzled the curve of her neck, bewaring of the wires.

"Would you like to see her…the beautiful baby we created together?" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sakura nodded, but soon shook her head 'no' causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow in question.

"I don't know if I can hold her…" Sakura said morosely. "I'll help you," Sasuke said gently. He pushed the button above Sakura's head. Until the nurse arrived, both Sakura and Sasuke only looked into each other's eyes with all the love and care they could muster.

"Here's the baby girl for the happy couple" a nurse whispered. Noticing Sakura's state, she handed the baby to Sasuke. He nodded to the nurse silently asking her to leave. He sat next to Sakura showing her the beautiful daughter they had.

She had the facial structure and hair of Sasuke, but the baby had her eyes, and her smile. The baby reached out for her wanting to inspect her mother.

"She's been dying to see you" Sasuke whispered. Sakura flinched when she held out her arms for her baby, causing Sasuke to frown. He gently laid the baby into her arms making sure Sakura held their daughter close.

"She's wonderful Sasuke," Sakura whispered delicately moving a strand of hair out of her daughters eyes who cooed happily at the parents looking lovingly down at her.

"I'm not very good at giving names and everything so I wanted to wait for you to give her one" Sasuke sighed leaning into Sakura's hairline.

"Considering I knew the sex of the baby before you did, I did have a chance to figure out what name I did like" Sakura whispered looking unsure up at her husband. He nodded, waiting for her answer.

Sakura sighed happily knowing he would accept whatever name she came up with for their child.

"Tsuyohana" Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked at her shocked for a moment before grinning widely at the idea.

"Strong-flower sounds perfect for our little girl...Tsu" Sasuke said gently. The baby seemed to agree with the name as well since she responded so well to the name chosen for her.

"I never thought this could happen to a guy like me until you came into my life you know," Sasuke said proudly.

"Me too Sasuke-kun, me too" Sakura smiled widely at her husband. The baby started playing with Sakura's hair with interest while Sakura giggled at her antics. Sasuke looked down at the new family he had, happier than ever with the life he has. He didn't care if he didn't win against life for this. He lived for this. Who cares if he didn't win? He won everything.

* * *

><p>Ok! Final chapter unless others want a continuation? Just review and let me know! I know it was a little short...my bad... oh well :)<p> 


	13. Peace

**Don't own Naruto! Enjoy another chapter **

* * *

><p>Tsunade entered the room to see the couple cooing over their baby. She sighed happily seeing that things would actually work out.<p>

"Sakura," Tsunade chirped. All three looked up at their new arrival. Sakura beamed up at her sensei knowing without her, she might not have lived.

Tsunade bowed his head to her, making sure the baby was still comfortable in his arms (he didn't want to strain Sakura too much).

"I just came to check up on you three," Tsunade looked down at the medical sheet re-reading her notes. "You three may leave now if you would like, but Sakura, you must not do any excessive movement for three weeks OK?" Tsunade said brashly not wanting Sakura to rebuttal her decision.

Sakura nodded her head vigorously understanding that she probably shouldn't scare her sensei or Sasuke anymore.

"I understand shishou. Besides I want to enjoy as much time as I can with Tsuyohana considering I'll probably have to work long shifts again." Sakura said, bummed at the very idea.

"Sakura, I'm cutting your hours in half now (considering you have a baby) since daycare centers don't work as long as shifts as you do in the hospital." Tsunade smiled kindly at her pupil who was beaming with excitement.

"Thank you shishou!" Sakura moved too quickly from the bed, sitting up, causing her to grab her side quickly as a flash of pain occurred.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelped worry filling his voice.

Tsunade was by Sakura's side in a flash, hands glowing green, below her rib cage. Sasuke and Tsuyohana watched curiously, worried about Sakura. Tsunade sighed deeply.

"It's all right Sakura. Your side still needs to heal but other than that, just have a slow walk home. I know how antsy you get when stuck in a hospital." Tsunade rolled her eyes remembering when she had left the last time to go for a walk in the garden.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Tsuyohana started to wimper slightly, tears glazing her eyes. She reached for Sakura to hold her again.

"It's OK Tsu" Sakura whispered cradling the baby gently in her arms. "I'm OK." Sakura gave butterfly kisses all over Tsu's head who started to giggle, apparently feeling better.

After about three hours of trying to leave the hospital, Sasuke and Sakura were finally on their way home, ready to start their new family.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura looked at him worried for a moment. "Hn" was his unemotional reply. He was after all in public again.

"What happened to the kitchen?" Sakura said softly, curious. Tsu was currently in her arms, playing with her hair again.

Sasuke seemed to stiffen for a moment, remembering something.

"That's quite interesting actually" Sasuke said looking straight for a moment. Sakura tilted her head in question wondering what he was remembering.

"The guys (Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, and Lee) said they would take care of the house," Sasuke bent low to Sakura's ear giving her a kiss on the shell of her ear (causing Sakura to lightly blush) "while I took care of you." Sakura giggled at the realization that their house might be slightly unordinary.

Both took a gigantic sigh (before entering the door) prepared for anything. It was all back to normal again! Not one hair was out of place. There was a note hanging on the backside of the door once Sasuke had closed it.

_Dear Sakura-chan and Teme,_

_I wasn't able to stop Gai and Lee from turning one of the bedrooms into a baby room…Sorry. Hope you like it!_

_-Naruto_

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, both raising their eyebrows as they headed up the stairs.

When they opened the door, they were shocked. There was: a baby changing table, a crib, stuffed animals were everywhere, baby clothes were stuffed throughout the drawer and closet, the walls were a bright yellow (designed with what Sakura thought were drawings by Sai), packs of baby diapers were in the bathroom, which had many baby toys hanging on the bathtub wall.

Both were shocked by this, Sakura thought she might cry, Sasuke couldn't move, and Tsu wanted to play with the first teddy bear she saw. Sakura placed her in the crib, kissing her gently, and grabbing the teddy bear she was motioning for with her hands.

The baby cooed at the teddy bear, yawning sleepily. Sasuke bent low to kiss his daughters forehead before grabbing Sakura's hand and taking her out of the room with him. Sakura smiled up at Sasuke happier than ever when Sasuke lifted her up and hugged the daylights out of her.

"Thank you" He whispered softly into her hair. Both went downstairs hand in hand to observe the newly re-made kitchen.

Tsu cried softly causing Sakura to scurry up the stairs and bring her downstairs. She was obviously hungry. Sakura breast fed her at the table and then grabbed a jar of mashed mango's (specially made for babies) and fed it to Tsu who enjoyed it emensly.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe smiling at the best scene he had ever seen. Sakura felt eyes on her and glanced up to see a smiling Sasuke. Tsu looked in the same direction smiling at her father. She beckoned him over, squeezing her hands open and closed repeatedly. Sasuke walked over lifting the baby out of Sakura's arms and heading back up the stairs.

Sakura followed happily. "You are definitely a smart little girl" Sasuke whispered. Tsu giggled happily as Sasuke placed her back in the crib. He kissed her gently on the forehead again shuffling her hair as she yawned (now filled with food) tired.

Once Sasuke had closed the door, Sasuke lifted Sakura up by the waist (who automatically wrapped her legs around his waist). He started to kiss her fervently making Sakura moan into his mouth. Once the door to their room was closed they bounced onto the bed – not with much grace I might add – good thing Sasuke had made their room sound proof a while back.

* * *

><p>Yay...Happiness...MOVING ON! :P<p> 


	14. Again?

**Ok guys here is another chapter ! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later<strong>

Tsu was extremely smart and had already began walking and reading at a third grade level. She understood most things even if she couldn't voice them. Sakura and Sasuke would take turns picking up Tsu from the daycare, until she was finally ready to go to pre-school a year earlier than most kids. Sakura became the head medic at the hospital (so was able to take off work whenever considering there were a lot of interns and new medics coming into the hospital). Sasuke was only sent on S class missions unless it was necessary. Sakura would allow Tsu to stay up until Sasuke would come home. Sasuke would read her a story until she fell asleep (which didn't take long) and would bring her up to her room. The switch things out to an ordinary sized bed and other things that were no longer baby like.

Tsu became best friends with Naruto and Hinata's baby boy as well as Neji and Ten Ten's baby boy (sorry for all you non fans of these couples). Every time Tsu went to her best friends' house – since the three of them couldn't be separated – Sasuke and Sakura would spend all the time they could together (which normally included the bedroom…and kitchen...living room…the stairs…but none the less, they couldn't be happier.

"Why don't we go visit mommy at the hospital?" Sasuke said to Tsu who was currently getting a piggy back ride from the playground.

"Ya!" Tsu said excitedly. Sasuke chuckled at his daughter as they made their way to the hospital.

At the hospital

"How is your side Sakura?" Maja and Sakura had become closer over the years considering she was the main nurse in charge of Sakura during her pregnancy.

"Its allright Maja. It tingles from time to time but I should be OK" Sakura smiled at the woman who looked at her questionably for a moment.

"What?" Sakura said wondering why Maja was looking at her strangely.

"You will tell him…right" Maja said strictly glaring at Sakura.

Sakura sighed knowing Maja was right. She wasn't sure how to tell Sasuke, but she decided to do what Ten Ten did with the stoic Hyuuga. She just kind of blurted it out, shocking the Hyuuga. Sakura wished she was there to see his usually unemotional face expressing more than it normally would have.

Ten Ten tried to describe his face to Sakura and Hinata, but would end up laughing harder, unable to speak.

"Sakura" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke waving to her by the entrance and their daughter waving to her from his back. She jumped down from her fathers' back and started to run to her mother as fast as she could.

Sakura laughed at her antics, crouching down, then swooping her in her arms twirling her this way and that. Both started to laugh. Sasuke came over (much more calmly) to hug Sakura, while squishing their daughter in between them, kissing her gently on the lips. Their daughter made a gross sound trying to escape from her parents bodies.

Sakura giggled at her "Are you ready to go home?" Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded gently as both took their daughter hand in hand on their way home.

"Hey Maja" another nurse came up to her " Did Sakura-sensei tell her husband yet?" The nurse asked curiously.

"No, but if she doesn't tell him tonight I swear the Hokage and I are going to have a serious talk with her."

Unfortunately for Sakura, she didn't have the guts to tell Sasuke that night. That's why, Maja and Tsunade decided to plan something in order for Sasuke to hear what Sakura had to say.

Several Days Later

"Allright you two…what are you up to?" Apparently Maja and Tsunade were now in the Uchiha household, drinking tea, and talking to Sakura about nothing important. Or rather nothing was coming from their mouths.

After every time they drank from their cups of tea they would always say, "when are you going to tell him?" Over and over again. Their plan was to get Sakura annoyed enough that she would yell out at them, while Sasuke was walking in on them. They just had to plan it presisely.

"When are you going to tell him?" Both Maja and Tsunade had said at the same time. Sakura had to deal with this for the last hour and a half because they refused to leave.

"That is it!" Sakura yelled at them pushing herself away from the table standing up. Both just watched her carefully hearing the front door open and close. Tsu was at Ten Ten's having a play date with Saya and Micha.

It was definently Sasuke who walked into the doorway of the kitchen. Right when Sakura yelled out, "No I haven't told Sasuke I'm pregnant OK!" Sakura heard a gasp by the door and spun around to find a shocked Sasuke. Sakura gapped at the realization of what Maja and Tsunade had planned. Sakura turned to them to see their beaming at their job-well-done only to have Sakura's eyes sting with tears.

This caused their smiles to waver and have Sakura run out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and lock herself in the bathroom. Sasuke stood their unable to move.

"I didn't think she would have reacted so badly" Maja whispered over to Tsunade. Tsunade glanced over to Sasuke to see him glaring at them. "If she wasn't ready to tell me, why did you force her!" Sasuke yelled at them.

"We just thought that it was time you knew!" Maja yelled back at him.

"It's not your decision to make!" Sasuke yelled back at her.

"She hid it from you for two months now! We didn't know when she was going to tell you so we just pushed her a little! We didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Sasuke pushed his hand through her hair not sure what to do. "Please leave" she whispered.

Sakura could hear them yelling downstairs. Her voice subsided by the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Ever since the day that she found out she was pregnant again, she kept the pregnancy test in her hospital lab coat to remind her to tell Sasuke. But something held her back. She didn't know if it was because of what the men said back to her in the cave, or the fear of him not wanting another child. Maybe it was the fear that something would happen to her again during her pregnancy.

What if I don't make it this time during the pregnancy. Sakura thought bitterly as she hugged her torso, tears falling harder.

* * *

><p>And then there was four...<p> 


	15. Knock, Knock!

**Another chapter ! :D**

* * *

><p>She heard a soft tapping on the bathroom door, "Sakura-chan" His voice was so quiet he wasn't sure that he could recognize what emotion he was portraying. He heard sliding behind the door. If he could guess it was her blocking the doorway so he wouldn't be able to use brute force.<p>

He slid down the other side of the door sighing. He wasn't going to win this, this way. J

"Sakura…please come out of the bathroom so we can talk about this like adults." Sasuke sighed into the door.

"No" Came the watery reply from the door.

"Why not" Sasuke said angrily. "Why the hell didn't you tell me for so long!" That had been nagging at him ever since they told him.

Sakura stood up to look at herself in the mirror pushing her hair back. She was seriously pale and definitely looked heart broken. Suddenly the door was rammed open (apparently Sasuke heard Sakura move away from the door) she was lifted up and out of the bathroom, placed gently on the – yet it was kind of rough – too afraid to open her eyes and look at Sasuke.

"Look at me!" Sasuke said angrily. Sakura shook her head no refusing to open her eyes only tightening them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered into her ear kissing her gently on the lips. Sakura wanted to refused him and pushed him away.

"Open your eyes" Sasuke whispered again tightening his grip around Sakura pushing his lips against her trying to shove all the passion and love he felt for her.

"Please…" Sasuke whispered. Sakura opened her eyes but refused to lift her face up to Sasuke's.

"Sakura," he gently touched her stomach only to have her push his hand away. This slightly angered him but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he yelled at her.

"Just talk to me Sakura…just tell me why…I won't yell" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura shook her head whispering, "Yes you will…" Sasuke sighed into her hair knowing full well he wasn't good at controlling his temper; Sakura knew that too.

"I… will try my best not to if I do…OK?" Sasuke said trying to lift up her face to his but she refused.

He was about to try and convince her more but she spoke suddenly. "I-I was afraid. You have to believe that…I really did want to tell you." Sasuke rested his head ontop of Sakura's, starring at the wall, waiting for her to continue. He gently took her hand rubbing gently circles.

"I-I was afraid to tell you because…because…" Sasuke lifted her face to his again and she didn't refuse him this time. He saw the broken look in her eyes; the look of her debating something. He tried to show that it would be OK and that he would always love her.

She cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down but she needed to get it out.

I can't win against him. Therefore, she blurted out exactly what she thought in the bathroom. "I-I'm not sure w-why I didn't tel-l you soo-ooner but something in my m-mind kept stopping me. I don't know if it was b-because of what the men in the cave said to me or if it was b-because you wouldn't want another child or if it was b-because I might not m-make it this time so you m-might be left with two kids and-" Sakura was definitely rambling now and couldn't stop the tears. She was about to continue when Sasuke pressed his lips against her in hunger.

"Don't you say that…Don't you ever say that! You're the strongest person I know and I will never lose you like that! I'd be more than happy to have more than one child with you. Who gives a damn about what those assholes said to you in that cave! As long as were together, and work together…we can do anything!" Sasuke was huffing angrily, not used to talking so much. But he had to explain to her how he felt or they wouldn't be able to get out of this mess.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief believing everything he had said, but not sure how to express it. She decided to tackle/hug him crying in happiness into his already damp shirt. Sasuke smoothed out her hair (while she laid on his chest) flopping his head down in exhaustion sighing while a smile played on his lips.

"Mommy" Tsu tiny voice was heard through the door. Sakura's tears had subsided half an hour ago and opened her door for their daughter to leap on her.

Sasuke got up immediately making sure Sakura wasn't hurt by Tsu's actions. Sakura smiled at him letting him know she was OK. "Tsuyohana," Sakura said seriously, "I have something important to tell you." Tsu knew that her mother only called her by her first name when she wanted to talk about something serious. She sat on her mother's lap listening intently.

She looked at Sasuke for encouragement who played with her hair and kissed her gently on her forehead every few seconds.

"Well…" Sakura stalled at the end, "What do you think about having a sibling?" Sakura said bashfully to her own daughter.

Her daughter looked up confused for a second before squealing with delight and clapping her hands together running in little circles. "I'm having a sister" then she would run in the opposite direction before gasping, "I'm having a brother!" She squealed even louder. "When will he be hear mommy!" She asked curiously hopping onto her mother's lap.

"In about nine months sweat pea" she whispered. "So long…?" Tsu groaned.

"Well it takes some time" Sasuke said gently "The baby is growing inside mommy" Sasuke said gently rubbing his hand gently onto her stomach making Sakura giggled.

"But…it's such a tiny place…how could he fit?" Tsu asked curiously.

"Miraculously" Sakura said.

Tsu shrugged her shoulders before skipping out of the room. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other knowing they had the best daughter in the world, and soon another one; or a son. They definitely weren't going to lose this one.

* * *

><p>Well I plan on making another chapter so don't worry! It will definitely have twists and turns…and stuff. OK! Night :P<p> 


	16. Black Out 3

**Another Chapter my glorious fans! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been three months after Sakura had told Sasuke (as well as her friends) that she was pregnant again. They were all jumping for joy for the married couple, happy that things would be easier with Sakura's pregnancy than last time.<p>

Today, Sakura was going to go for a walk with Tsuyohana. With much complaining on Sasuke's part, considering he was assigned to guard duty till nine PM, he reluctantly let them go on their walk. Sasuke kissed Sakura gently on the lips as Tsu skipped along the path in front of the house. As Sasuke passed Tsu, he ruffled her hair causing her to giggle. Sasuke waved goodbye to them heading towards the guard tower.

Tsu held Sakura's hand as she led themselves to the forest around the village. There was a path that led through the forest and to the edge of the leaf village. Sakura wanted to show Tsu a beautiful spring she found in the forest which was a little off the beaten path. Tsu was over excited to see where Sakura was going to take her. It took Sakura two hours to reach the point on the path to take Tsu to the wonderful place. It would take about twenty minutes more before they reached their destination.

"Ok Tsu, close your eyes" Sakura said gently. Tsu did what her mother told her and closed her eyes tightly (to prove she wasn't peeking) and hung on to her mother's hand tightly. Sakura lifted Tsu from the ground, knowing she would get tired of walking, and held her in her arms. Tsu looked as if she was sleeping, but Sakura knew she was wary of her surroundings. She would make a great ninja if she wanted to be one.

"Just a few more minutes sweetheart and we'll be there" Sakura could feel Tsu smile against her excited to see where her mother was talking her.

Sakura gently placed her on her feet and quietly said "you can open your eyes now" Sakura watched Tsu's eyes light up in happiness.

"It's the most boot'ful place I've ever seen Momma!" Tsu leaped around the beautiful spring observing the flowers and insects, the water and the birds, the animals that appeared around it, and the beautiful rocky path that led up to it. Sakura loved watching her daughter's face brighten in happiness.

"Momma! This is wond'ful!" Tsu grabbed Sakura's hand to show her the pretty purple flower she noticed by the spring.

Sakura heard the snap of a twig and flung her kunai at the noise while simultaneously lifting her daughter and jumping behind a tree trunk protectively hiding her daughter behind her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mommy and her little daughter" an evil voice said through the shadows of the trees.

"Who the hell are you" Sakura said angrily holding the kunai tighter in her hand. Sakura could hear Tsu quietly whimpering, extremely scared. She silently told her to be quiet and Tsu held onto her mother's shirt tighter.

It was one of Kyon's men! "How many of you idiots are left?" Sakura barked out angrily.

"Just me and two others" the man said. "We are going to kill you and your child if it's the last thing we ever do because it's what Kyon would have wanted!" The man laughed evilly.

Sakura heard footsteps behind her and dodged the weapons aimed at her and her daughter from the two other men. Sakura had two deep cuts in her arm, and one had skimmed her daughter's elbow causing tears to well up in her eyes.

The three were charging and flinging weapons at Sakura. Sakura dodged them as best as she could trying to protect her daughter (as well as her abdomen) too. Sakura was becoming severely bruised and cut, while her daughter had two other bruises and the one cut on her elbow.

_I have to do something immediately! _Sakura thought desperately. She jumped through the forest losing the men for a few minutes.

"Tsu. Tsu! Look at mommy!" Sakura said turning her daughter to face her. Tsu looked up at her mother, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going to distract those evil men so you can run down the trail. Find daddy or your uncles and aunties ok?" Tsu shook her head angrily too afraid to do anything.

"Look at me sweetheart. There isn't much time! Please go find daddy! Can you do this for mommy?" Sakura said. Tsu nodded her head numbly. Sakura kissed her forehead gently pushing her in the direction of the leaf village gates.

"I won't let them hurt you baby! Find daddy for mommy ok?" Sakura leaped into the trees.

Tsu could hear all three men following Sakura. Tsu ran as fast as she could down the trail. Sakura had taught her daughter to pump a tiny bit of chakra into her feet so she could run faster. Tsu wanted to be able to be the best at tag when she played at school with her friends.

Tsu could see the entrance of the village and knew that she was getting close enough so she could find someone to save her mommy. Tsu could see Sasuke and her uncle Naruto and uncle Kakashi talking in front of the village gates. She knew her small voice wouldn't be heard by them; a few more yards and she would yell out to them. She could feel the energy leaving her small body and knew she only had a few minutes before falling.

**At the village gates**

"I know that you hate guard duty and all, so I'd be happy to take your shift Teme" Naruto smiled at Sasuke knowing that if he did this, Sasuke would owe him one. Sasuke rolled his eyes thanking Naruto while Kakashi read his orange book.

"Are you sure she's at the spring Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi rolling his eyes yet again.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Kakashi chuckled enjoying the fact that he could annoy Sasuke so much.

"DADDY!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all spun around shock growing on their faces. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he saw his daughter fall to the ground, bruised and blood, dripping down her arm.

"Tsu!" Sasuke raced towards his daughter at lightning speed, Naruto and Kakashi right behind him.

"Tsuyohana!" Sasuke yelled lifting his daughter from the ground and tightening his grip around her. Tsu was breathing heavily her eyelids were growing heavy; she was exhausted.

"Tsu, Tsu look at me baby!" Tsu looked up into her father's face noticing so much concern in his eyes.

"Tsu what happened! Where's mommy!" Sasuke said a bit too loudly. "Mommy's in tw-ble daddy, she sent me to f-find you." Tsu said quietly about to fall asleep.

"Where baby! Tell daddy where!" Sasuke said his voice cracking. "By da boot'ful spw-ing, daddy" Tsu said quietly.

"What happened?" Ino was running up to them from the village gates.

"Watch over her Ino" Sasuke said placing Tsu gently in her arms. Sasuke leapt towards the spring with Naruto and Kakashi close behind him (Ino had already begun to heal Tsu).

**Deep within the forest**

Sakura could feel herself going cold. When she had escaped from the men once again, she placed a seal along her stomach to protect the baby.

_Like hell I'm going through this again_ Sakura thought angrily. She had already killed one of men and had two left.

_I'm making sure there will be none left to come after me or this family again _Sakura thought bitterly.

Right now Sakura was in the middle of a field that had three foot tall grass. She laid down in order to hide and rest from the men.

_I highly doubt any pregnant woman has gone through as much trouble as I have. _Sakura thought mentally rolling her eyes.

Sakura could feel the white fuzziness grow, blocking her eyesight. _I can't give up now _Sakura thought glumly _Sasuke-kun will lose his family again…Tsu…I know you made it. As long as you and your father are safe…it's ok…_

_So tired…_Sakura's eyelids began to droop. She could hear footsteps coming near her. _There's nothing I can do…I can't even see clearly._

"Die bitch!" One of the two men had spotted her. Sakura threw her kunai in the direction, hearing a grunt, before blacking out.

The man was about to leap towards her, katana in hand, and was about to stab Sakura through the heart when Sasuke leapt in front! Sasuke slit the katana's in half (horizontally…aka hamburger style…aka the sword went from three feet to one and a half feet…FYI…anyway!) and stabbed the man through and through instead. Sasuke gave a feral yell and killed the second man as easily as the first with his sharingan. Kakashi and Naruto just made it onto the field (as well as half of the Anbu squad – word spreads fast) as Sasuke fell to his knees next to Sakura's side.

Sasuke's black hair was the only thing visible through the tall grass.

"S-Sakura-chan" Sasuke whispered. He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes, begging for him to let them fall. Sasuke lifted Sakura into his lap, and began to silently cry into her shoulder. His body shook, his heart ached in his chest.

_Why can we never win…_Sasuke thought brokenly.

"T-Teme" Naruto whispered. He placed his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Let's take her to the hospital…she'll be OK… I promise" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded glumly praying to Kami-sama she was alright.

_I don't think I can bear the thought of losing you Sakura…_Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to breathe in and out steadily, making his way to the hospital with most of the Anbu squad.

* * *

><p>You know...some people are just born unlucky. Thats why they have lucky people with them all the time! Makes total sense I know :) REVIEW!<p> 


	17. Hospitals and Happy Endings

**LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later<strong>

I wish I could feel my fingers Sakura thought glumly. Wait…what? Sakura was trying to concentrate but could only feel warmth against her face and coolness running through her arm.

I must be in a room, near a window to feel and see light behind my eyes Sakura thought.

"When the hell is she supposed to wake up Tsunade!" Sakura could hear yelling further away from her.

"Don't yell at me UCHIHA!"

Ok…that is definitely Tsunade-sama…which means she's yelling at Sasuke-kun…Why?

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead. He wasn't getting anywhere like this.

"Look Uchiha…this is a complicated situation. You must remember that Sakura needs to be in a healthy mental state and better physical state in order to wake up." Tsunade sighed tiredly.

"Can I at least see her? I mean…if my voice can wake her up – considering she responds to it so well – would that be OK?" Sasuke said quietly.

Tsunade sighed in defeat knowing the Uchiha had a point. "Not ONE sound! Understand?" Tsunade said grumpily. She was making sure that the nurses thought Sasuke was only going to stay overnight by Hokage orders.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Sasuke said gently, grateful for Tsunade's help. Sakura heard a door open and close. Soft footsteps became louder and heard soft scraping across the floor. She could feel warmth touching her cold hand. It made her want to hold on to it but her fingers were too numb.

"Your hands are so cold Sakura" Sasuke whispered gently, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sakura could hear the heart monitor leap once in response. I'm happy that my heart can at least respond to Sasuke-kun Sakura thought happily.

"At least your heart can tell me how you feel honestly…I don't have to guess anymore…when you're hooked up to this thing" Sasuke's voice wavered at the end, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I-I *unsteady sigh* want you to wake up…but I know h-how stubborn you can be" Sasuke wiped his nose on his sleeve rubbing his eye.

"Tsu is the strongest little girl I've ever met" Sasuke breathed heavily remembering the image of his daughter falling to the ground, yelling out his name.

Sakura's heart quickened causing Sasuke to look up quickly. "Oh, oh baby she's OK! She's fine. She was so strong and Ino looked after her when I went to go find you." Sasuke said quickly staring at the heart monitor which slowly receded to a normal heart beat again.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "It's so curious…how you can respond so well to just my voice…it makes me so happy. I wish I could look into your eyes and tell you that." Sasuke sighed gently, laying his head onto Sakura's bed, never letting go of her hand.

Sakura heard soft snores and decided that that was her cue to fall asleep as well.

**The Next morning**

I want to open my eyes so badly, but they really hurt. Sakura had been trying for what she thought was eternity (about five minutes) to open her eyes.

Come on eyelids! Once you guys are open you'll feel all better. That seemed to inspire her eyes. She could feel her eyes squeeze shut in aggravation and then was able to have them gently close.

This is seriously exhausting…I know I'm stronger than this! Come on eyes! You can do it! Sakura just wanted to see the room and her dear Sasuke before she fell back asleep again.

Sakura sighed sadly through her nose. She wanted to wake up damn it!

"Sakura?" Was that Sasuke? "Sakura, baby…are you trying to wake up? Or are you having a bad dream?" That definently was Sasuke-kun. He sounded so caring and worried.

"It's OK baby I'm here. You can wake up… I know you can wake up. Do it for me…open your eyes to me.

Sakura could feel her eyelids lighten substantially. Oh sure body! Listen to Sasuke! Stupid eyelids….

Sakura peeked open her eyelids which made everything around her fuzzy. Including the black blob in front of her. She felt someone wipe the corner of her eyes making the fuzziness slowly go away.

"Come on Sakura…you can do it baby! Look at me. I'm right here." Sakura felt a pair of hands direct her face in the direction of the black blob.

Sakura's eyesight became clearer as she kept trying to make out whom the black blob was exactly.

It's Sasuke-kun! My Sasuke-kun! Sakura could feel the dizziness leave her and was finally able to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke whispered gently.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura choked out not sure she said his name right.

"Yes it's me baby! It's me" Sasuke smiled gently down at Sakura holding her gently against him.

"T-the baby" Sakura choked out yet again. "Tsu is fine honey she's sleeping right now waiting for mommy to see her." Sakura just shook her head angrily clutching onto Sasuke's shirt tighter.

"T-the baby!" Sakura tried yet again. Sasuke just remained confused until Sakura started to cry which had startled Sasuke.

Sakura took one of her clutched hands around Sasuke-s shirt to place her finger on her abdomen. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock before he took her hand and replaced it with his.

"This baby is lucky to have a mother like you to protect it. In other words, this baby is fine thanks to that seal you placed on it" Sasuke looked up at Sakura as silent tears subsided. Sakura brought her numb fingers up to Sasuke's face to remove a strand of hair, silently asking if he was alright. Sasuke sighed into her palm nodding his head that he was indeed fine.

Sakura had fallen asleep again, this time in comfort, and woke up the next morning to a worried Tsu by her bedside. Tsu and her mother talked for a while (Sakura mostly trying to tell Tsu she was perfectly fine) when Sasuke came in with a tray of food.

After their lunch, Tsu found some toys and played with them on the floor while Sasuke and Sakura gently kissed each other. Sasuke left his hand on Sakura's stomach, gently drawing doodles into her still flat stomach. This family was definently going to make it.

**Extra!**

Today was the day. It was the day Sasuke found out what gender his next child (with the woman he love ;)) was going to be. Sakura was in labor as of 7 hours ago and Sasuke and Tsuyohana were out in the hall waiting nervously and patiently.

Shizune came out of the doorway, wiping the sweat from her brow, smiling happily at them. Sasuke lifted Tsu into his arms and both walked past Shizune in order to see the woman they loved the most.

Sasuke placed a kiss gently onto Sakura's forehead, causing her to wake up. She smiled up at him as he proudly smiled down. "You know…next time we have another kid you are definently not keeping it a secret again. I had to deal with that two kids in a row now." Sasuke pretended to be angry but really couldn't. Sakura giggled up at him as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"Here is the adorable baby for the happy family." A nurse was caring in a blue bundle handing it to the curious parents and their daughter.

"It's a-a boy" Sasuke said amazed. "He's our son Sasuke-kun" Sakura said gently biting her bottom lip as tears left her eyes in joy. "I have a brother!" Tsu yelled out happily looking at him curiously before hopping around the room in joy.

"My son" Sasuke whispered again shuffling the small amount of black hair on top of the baby's head causing his son to open his eyes tiredly. The boy had dark black eyes and hair like Sasuke's but still had Sakura's smile.

The child seemed very shy and quiet, looking curiously up at his parents. He grabbed onto the finger shuffling his hair, before falling asleep with Sasuke's finger in hand.

**A few hours after watching their two children play together **

(Tsu and the baby like each other a lot)

Sasuke looked up at Sakura who had a sleeping Tsu in between them and their child held in Sakura's arms.

"What do you wanna name him, love" Sasuke whispered not wanting to wake his children up.

"How about Kichirou, Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered gently. Before Sasuke could respond, Kichirou cooed in agreement before snuggling into Sakura's arms more while Tsu hummed in agreement. Sasuke and Sakura chuckled at their children's responses.

"I guess it's decided then" Sasuke whispered gently. "My lucky son" Sasuke nodded in agreement at the name before snuggling with Sakura, and the new family fell asleep happier than ever.

Sasuke and Sakura thinking at the same time: _We win._

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this story! Unfortunately it is the end. But all things need to come to an end right? Please REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
